


The End of Me

by Niccimatsu124



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cheating Husband, Foul Language, Gen, I dunno how to do tags sorry, I suck at writing, Suicide, alcohol abuse also not really in the story, drug use not really in the story, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niccimatsu124/pseuds/Niccimatsu124
Summary: A woman who is wasting away thinks back to how everything went wrong and how someone has stolen her place. She decides to end it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my first work and I did this at 6 in the morning

I can feel I'm trapped in a never ending cycle wake up, eat, shower, work, go home, and sleep. I'm alone living in the ghetto using any kind of drug that will make me forget the pain and getting drunk off my ass to forget him. He's a fucking asshole, he doesn't understand that why I cut it out of me. Cut him out of my life and out of my head but it never works he always comes back to me I need to cut deeper.

 

   I've been left to rot with the silhouettes that surround me. He's left me and forced them to leave me too I'm forgotten by them I'll never see my lovely children again. I wish it would just end! I want it to end so badly! This endless cycle I can't stand being trapped in this tiny world any longer. This is I'll die wasting away on drugs and alcohol while he has his fucking whore and my children. But he doesn't care he never did I was just a trophy to his and when I began to rust he left me in the trash. It's his fault he wanted someone different and younger now my children with call that fucking cunt mommy and they'll forget me.

 

   My children will grow up thinking it's okay to whore themselves out to assholes like their father. I'll never teach my daughter to cook or my son how to treat a girl with respect. My tiny baby will never remember my face or voice I won't experience his first words or watch him grow. That whore has taken my life and my role as a mother fucking bitch! She'll never love my children the way I do she doesn't know what it's like to charry a child inside you! Doesn't know the pain, suffering, and love that come with giving birth to new life.

 

   There's nothing left I've got nothing no parents, no siblings, no friends. I'm alone in this world now left to bleed and suffer. I live in one of the world's smallest apartment which I can hardly even afford. I don't have a bed I sleep on a blanket with nothing to block out the coldness of this world. I've recently lost my job and can't pay my rent I'll be on the streets where I'll be pitied by those silhouettes. It'll all end soon though.

 

   I'm currently standing on a chair with my knoose hanging in front of me I'll end my suffering myself. No one will be effected by my death my ex-husband won't care, my children won't know, and my parents will be glad to be rid of dead weight. I grad at the rope and wrap it around my neck inhale deeply and kick the chair out from beneath my feet. The air almost leaves my throat immediately I claw at my neck in an attempt to stop the pain of the rope tightening. I can't breath this is it everything is dark I can't tell if I'm dead yet or not but everything is black there is no light for me.


End file.
